The Night's Watch
"The Night's Watch" is part of the Histories & Lore, a special feature from Game of Thrones: The Complete Second Season. It is narrated by Rose Leslie as Ygritte. Synopsis Ygritte recites the history of the Night's Watch and their oppression of the Free Folk. Narration 'Ygritte: '"Swords in the darkness." Aye. The black brothers of the Night's Watch are that at least, as too many of the Free Folk know. You southerners are strange. A man murders and you train him to kill better. A man thieves or rapes and you send him where it's dark and private. Well, at least you make him promise to be good and then you make him regret even that. From the time he's woken to the time he's allowed to sleep, he walks the frozen wall, carries frozen stones or boils frozen food. When he lies down at night, he can't have anybody to warm his frozen bed. '' ''Well, not unless the crows like to "nest" together. '' ''You think he remembers the stories they told him then? About when the White Walkers woke in the Land of Always Winter and how the Wall and the Night's Watch were raised to stop them the next time? Never mind trapping us on the other side? We Free Folk have our stories, too. About how one of your king crows found something cold in the woods with bright blue eyes. How he brought her home, through your wall, and declared himself "Night's King". '' ''For thirteen years, he and his queen ruled over his brothers, making sacrifices as black as their cloaks. Lucky for you southerners, the Free Folk rallied to a King-Beyond-the-Wall, as we will when need be, and marched on the ancient castle he had taken as his own, the Nightfort. With the help of the Starks, we killed the demon and cleansed your precious watch. An' then they thanked us, an' kicked us back across the wall. As you always have. Gendel, Raymun Redbeard, the Horned Lord. Each chosen as a king-beyond-the-wall, each promising victory. And all fallen to the Night's Watch and the Starks. But this time it's different. Our new king knows your tricks. You called him a brother crow once, but you never forgot his wings. We know how you think. We know where you're weak. Watch for us from your wall if you like. With the cold, you won't even feel the blade slip into your back. Appearances Characters * The Night's King * The Night's Queen * Joramun (not mentioned by name) * King Brandon Stark, the "Breaker" (not mentioned by name) * Gendel * Raymun Redbeard * The Horned Lord * Mance Rayder (not mentioned by name) Institutions *Night's Watch Noble Houses * House Stark Locations * The North ** The Wall ***The Nightfort * Beyond the Wall ** Haunted Forest Events * Fall of the Night's King Titles * Lord Commander of the Night's Watch * King-Beyond-the-Wall * King in the North Cultures *Free Folk Races * White Walkers pt-br:A Patrulha da Noite (História e Tradição) Night's Watch